You're My Flashlight
by Riana Salvatore
Summary: SYOC Marley Rose is back at McKinley for her senior year. The same year, Rachel Berry brings back the Glee club. She also meets an interesting cheerleader that brings out new feelings as well as a band of misfits. Can they make it to a national title? CLOSED
1. Prologue

Marley's POV

I was going back. I was going back to where it all began for my senior year. It had all fallen apart after Nationals when we were disqualified for not having enough members to compete. I couldn't believe that didn't have auditions for a new member when Brittany left and that was before Sugar and Joe mysteriously disappeared. Sue had disbanded the Glee club and tried to send all of us to different schools to prevent something new from coming back. It worked. I had to admit that Crawford Country Day was really nice, but she only paid for one year and now I was back at McKinley.

I saw someone familiar. I was surprised to see her after she had one of the worst TV launches of all time.

"Rachel?" I asked.

"Hi Marley." She greeted me. I was a little surprised that she remembered my name.

"What are you doing here?" I questioned.

"I'm going to bring back the Glee club." She explained. "You need to tell everyone."

"Rachel, everyone's gone." I pointed out. "We all transferred. I just came back because I couldn't afford private school anymore. You're going to have to start from scratch."

Charlie's POV

My whole life has never been easy. I was born to a stripper and I never knew my father. My mom was basically being paid hush money every moment. This summer, I found out that he was dead and that was when I found out that I had a sister. I actually had two sisters, but one didn't show up at the funeral. My mom thought it would be a good idea to for me to get to know my sister, so I was staying with her. Yes, I was changing schools right before senior year. It sucked.

I promised my mom that I would do some sort of extracurricular this year or at least try. I wanted to do something that I would never make. So I tried out before cheerleading. Unfortunately, I had accidentally given an awesome tryout and made the squad. So I was basically stuck with it. I hated having to wear a uniform every day and having to always have my hair tied back, but I couldn't do anything about it because the coach was also the principal. I tried to get kicked off the team by coming out as a lesbian, which I was, but it didn't work. I was stuck.

As I walked down the hallway, someone caught my eye. She was tall, the same height as me, with long brown hair and blue eyes. She had the build of a model, but didn't dress like one. I wanted to find out her name.

 **So let's go with the rules.**

 **Charlie and Marley's relationship is the main plot of the story. Each chapter will have one of their POVs and probably 3 other characters. If this bothers you, do not proceed  
I will be accepting two other seniors. All others must be freshman or sophomores.  
For seniors no one born before 1988 is allowed. For all others no one born before 1990  
No one will get pregnant in this story and no one will have abusive parents  
One of the characters in the story is Puck's sister, a freshman. She must be either boy-crazy or lesbian player**

 **Name:  
Age:  
Year:  
Portrayer:  
Birthday:  
Clothing Style:  
Favorite Movie:  
Favorite TV Show: No reality shows  
Personality:  
History:  
Sexuality:  
Audition Song: List 3  
What they look for in a boyfriend/girlfriend  
Tattoos:  
Anything else: **

So you may have seen that I cancelled LSA. I was having trouble coming up with ideas for it. So there's a new story. Submissions are open now.


	2. Chapter 1

Charlie's POV

My mission was to get to know the girl with the brown hair. I wasn't entirely sure how to go about doing it. I didn't even know her name. I couldn't help but wonder how I was supposed to go about getting that information. What do you do when you have a crush on a girl and you don't even know her name?

I decided to walk over and talk to her. Unfortunately, she walked away before I could make contact with her. I did see what she was writing on. It was a signup sheet for auditions for Glee club. I decided to take out my phone because I didn't have any idea what a glee club was.

According to Wikipedia, a glee club was a musical or choir group. In other words, it was a show choir. I didn't know that they had that at this school. I then looked at the name on the list. It was the only name: Marley Rose. Our names rhymed. I decided that one way that I would get a chance to talk to her was to sign up. I wrote my name down before I began to sing as I walked down the hall. I had a bit of a soft spot for country songs, believe it or not.

 _You walk in and act so surprised  
Even though every Friday night I'm here, you know I'm here  
I talk to some girl, you dance with some guy  
Catch each other's eye and we pretend like we don't care_

 _But I know you know I know  
We aint really let this go_

 _When you leave here and you drive home, you take a turn down my road  
I watch you through my window and hide so you can't see  
Don't you know I want you with me and it aint just cause I'm tipsy  
You can like it's still over and you don't miss me or you can just kiss me  
Kiss me, kiss me _

_Kiss me like the first time, leave your lips on mine  
I can't remember why we ever said goodbye, bye _

_When you leave here and you drive home, baby I know where you wanna go_

 _When you leave here and you drive home, you take a turn down my road  
I watch you through my window and hide so you can't see  
Don't you know I want you with me and it aint just cause I'm tipsy  
You can like it's still over and you don't miss me or you can just kiss me  
You could just kiss me, you could just kiss me_

As I was daydreaming, I wasn't watching where I was going and collided with someone coming out of the girls' bathroom.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going." I apologized. I then noticed that I had hit another cheerleader. She was taller than me with her blonde hair also in a ponytail with deep blue eyes. I tried to remember the girl's name. "Your name's Nikki, right?"

"Well technically, it's Phoenix, but everyone calls me Nikki." She explained. "So what's got you so lost in thought?"

"I was thinking about a girl." I answered.

"So that lesbian thing is really real." She remarked. "I thought you were faking it. So what do you know about this girl?"

"She's in the show choir." I answered.

"We have a show choir?" She asked in surprise.

"Yes. I was surprised about it too." I answered. "Do you think you can come with me so it doesn't look like I'm stalking her? Please?"

"Sure, why not?" She agreed. "It might be time to let my rockstar out."

She then went to sign her name.

Arturo's POV

I was on the track, practicing my running. I had run most of my life. My dad said that it was good to be good at something because it will make people less likely to focus on the other things in your life, like your sexuality. For the most part, he was right. People didn't seem to care that I was gay if I could run well. I still wished that there was something more at the school. The one thing that the school didn't seem to have was any arts programs. I didn't understand why it didn't have any arts programs. What kind of school had no arts programs?

When I walked back into the school, I happened to see someone that looked like Rachel Berry, the Broadway turned failed TV actor. Trying to go from Broadway to TV usually didn't work out. There was a reason why most people stayed on Broadway or went from Broadway to movies. Of course, part of the problem might have been that the show was on Fox. They're known for their outrageously bad shows.

I decided to go up to her to see if she was really who I thought she was or just a talentless lookalike.

"Excuse me, are you Rachel Berry?" I asked her.

"Yes, yes, I am." She answered. "It's a pleasure to meet you. Would you be interested in joining my Glee club by any chance?"

"Uh maybe." I answered. She really had the ability to ramble.

"Well there is a signup sheet on the bulletin board. If you could please sign your name on it, that would be great." She told me before she walked away. I couldn't help but wonder what had just happened. Nevertheless, I decided to go over and sign my name on it. What did I have to lose by signing up? Plus it would finally give me a chance to express myself and I had plenty of reason do so since I was pretty short and also Mexican.

I was ready for a new year and a new start. I just hoped that I would be able to fit the glee club in with my track schedule. I was also training for a marathon, but it would probably all work out.

Nikki's POV

I wasn't entirely sure why I had joined the cheerleading squad. Maybe it was because I thought that as a senior, I should finally do something extracurricular. Maybe it was just because I thought that I needed some cheering up. About a year ago, my mother was killed in a car accident. Of course it was no ordinary car accident because my mom was no ordinary woman. She was rockstar Lilith Frost of the band Fire and Ice.

Upon turning 18 a few months ago, I decided to change my name. Originally I was going to change my name to Alice Frost to Alison Chains, but I decided against it. I was going to change it to Lilith Jensen after my father, but I was a drunk at the time and added Phoenix in front of it. My dad told me that I was stuck with the name. Luckily, I had come up with the name Nikki.

I wasn't entirely sure what I wanted from school. I did want to be a rockstar just like my mom, but I wasn't sure of the best way to go about it. I didn't know the first thing about starting a band and it was harder especially since I didn't play any instruments.

Maybe that was where this Glee club would come in. There had to be some reason that I wanted to do it. It made more sense than doing it because this girl that I barely knew asked me. Seriously, all I knew about her was that she was a lesbian and she didn't like cheerleading despite being really good at it. She was a lot better than I was.

After school and after practice, I walked into the auditorium where the auditions were being held. The place wasn't exactly packed.

Marley's POV

The crowd on the first day of auditions was a little underwhelming. There were only four of us. There were two cheerleaders who wore a bit more makeup than you would expect from a cheerleader and a guy who was shorter than the rest of us. Well he was probably was about the same height as me without heels.

"So I want to thank all of you for coming." Rachel declared. "This is a little less than I was hoping for, but everyone has to start somewhere. In case you didn't know, my name is Rachel Berry and I'll be directing the Glee club this year. Now let's get things rolling. Marley, why don't you start?"

I didn't know that I would have to audition again. I tried to come with something on the spot. I just chose one of my favorite songs from last year.

 _When the days are cold and the cards all fold_ _  
_ _And the saints we see are all made of gold_ _  
_ _When your dreams all fail and the ones we hail_ _  
_ _Are the worst of all and the blood's run stale_

 _I wanna hide the truth, I wanna shelter you_ _  
_ _But with the beast inside, there's nowhere we can hide_ _  
_ _No matter what we breed, we are made of greed_ _  
_ _This is my kingdom come, this is my kingdom come_

 _When you feel my ear, look into my eyes_ _  
_ _It's where my demons hide, it's where my demons hide_ _  
_ _Don't get too close, it's dark inside_ _  
_ _It's where my demons hide, it's where my demons hide_

 _They say it's what you make, I say it's up to fate_ _  
_ _It's woven in my soul, I need to let you go_ _  
_ _Your eyes they shine so bright, I wanna save that light_ _  
_ _I can't escape this now, unless you show me how_

 _When you feel my ear, look into my eyes_ _  
_ _It's where my demons hide, it's where my demons hide_ _  
_ _Don't get too close, it's dark inside_ _  
_ _It's where my demons hide, it's where my demons hide_

I then saw the girl with pale skin and the lighter blonde hair walk onto the stage. She was actually very pretty. Extremely pretty, even.

 _I don't care about my makeup, I like it better with my jeans all ripped up_ _  
_ _Don't know how to keep my mouth shut, you say so what_ _  
_ _I don't care if I'm a misfit, I like it better than the hipster bullish_ _  
_ _I am the motherfucking princess, you still love it_

 _Some, somehow it's a little different when I'm with you_ _  
_ _You know what I really am all about, you know how it really goes_ _  
_ _Some, someway we'll be getting out of this town one day_ _  
_ _You're the only one that I want with me, you know how the story goes_

 _When it's you and me when don't need no one to tell who to be_ _  
_ _We'll keep turning up the radio_ _  
_ _What if you and I just put up a middle finger to the sky_ _  
_ _Let em know that we're still rock and roll_

 _Rock and roll hey, hey, hey_ _  
_ _Rock and roll hey, hey, hey_

 _When it's you and me when don't need no one to tell who to be_ _  
_ _We'll keep turning up the radio_ _  
_ _What if you and I just put up a middle finger to the sky_ _  
_ _Let em know that we're still rock and roll_

"What did you say your name was?" Rachel asked her.

"I didn't but it's Charlie Fabray." She answered. Rachel seemed a little bit surprised by that.

"Are you related to Quinn Fabray?" Rachel responded.

"I might be." Charlie replied as she put her hands behind her head. "So what did you think of the song?"

"You're going to find a way around the profanity." Rachel declared.

At that point, the other girl took the stage.

 _You show everything you've got_ _  
_ _You keep on dancing and the room gets hot_ _  
_ _You drive us wild, we'll drive you crazy_ _  
_ _You say you wanna go for a spin_ _  
_ _The party's just begun, we'll let you in_ _  
_ _You drive us wild, we'll drive you crazy_

 _You keep on shouting, you keep on shouting_

 _I wanna rock and roll all night_ _  
_ _And party every day_ _  
_ _I wanna rock and roll all night_ _  
_ _And party every day_

 _I wanna rock and roll all night_ _  
_ _And party every day_ _  
_ _I wanna rock and roll all night_ _  
_ _And party every day_

 _I wanna rock and roll all night_ _  
_ _And party every day_ _  
_ _I wanna rock and roll all night_ _  
_ _And party every day_

Well it looked like we had two rock and roll cheerleaders. What were the odds of that? She wasn't as good as Charlie. It was like Charlie was stuck in my head even. Finally the guy walked onto the stage.

 _The strands in your eyes that color them wonderful_ _  
_ _That stop me and steal my breath_ _  
_ _And emeralds from mountains that thrust toward the sky_ _  
_ _Never revealing their depth_

 _And tell me that we belong together_ _  
_ _Dress it up with the trappings of love_ _  
_ _I'll be captivated, I'll hang from your lips_ _  
_ _Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above_

 _And I'll be your crying shoulder_ _  
_ _I'll be love suicide_ _  
_ _I'll be better when I'm older_ _  
_ _I'll be the greatest fan of your life_

 _And I dropped out, I burned up_ _  
_ _I fought my way back from the dead_ _  
_ _I've tuned in, I've turned on_ _  
_ _Remembered the thing you said_

 _And I'll be your crying shoulder_ _  
_ _I'll be love suicide_ _  
_ _And I'll be better when I'm older_ _  
_ _I'll be the greatest fan of your_ _  
_ _And I'll be your crying shoulder_ _  
_ _I'll be love suicide_ _  
_ _And I'll be better when I'm older_ _  
_ _I'll be the greatest fan of your life_

 _The greatest fan of your life_ _  
_ _The greatest fan of your life_

"Congratulations, all of you are in the Glee club." Rachel replied. Even though it was a given, I was still glad that it was more than just me.

So the Glee club is starting with four members and more people will join as we get closer to Sectionals. I still need one more girl. She needs to be straight, a cheerleader, and a minority. The songs are "Kiss Me" by Lucy Hale, "Demons" by Imagine Dragons, "Rock N Roll' by Avril, "Rock and Roll All Nite" by KISS and "I'll Be" by Edwin McCain. Please don't forget to review.


	3. Chapter 2

Marley's POV

I walked into the school. Well the Glee club was back, even though we were still far away from competing. This week was homecoming, aka when a lot of graduated people came back because they had nothing better to do. Yeah, I was a bit more cynical since changing schools. I tried to be more of an idealistic, but it hadn't gone so well. It sucked being forcibly removed from school just because the principal hate some sort of irrational hatred for the glee club. I couldn't come up with a good reason. As far as I knew, she wasn't rejected from any glee clubs when she was in school, whenever that was.

I missed my friends when I went there. I finally figured out what happened to them. Unique went to a school for transgendered teens, Ryder went somewhere in Indiana that had an excellent program for dyslexics, Kitty was cheerleading at the best football school in the country and Jake got bitten by a radioactive spider...just kidding, he was on _American Idol_ and finished 9th.

I went to my locker to get my history book. Unfortunately, I dropped it on the floor. I noticed a few guys were already looking at me. I sighed and picked it up. I made me wish that I hadn't worn jeans.

When I got up, I noticed a tall guy with blonde hair standing in front of me.

"Hey Sweet Thang." He greeted me.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"I don't think I've ever seen you before." He stated. "I'm Tobias."

"Marley." I replied.

"I was just wondering if you wanted to go out with me sometime." He replied.

"Sorry, I'm not interested." I told him.

"Well as long as you're single, I'm going to keep trying. I just thought I'd tell you that." He remarked. I knew one way to get him to leave me alone.

"I'm a lesbian." I lied.

"Where's your girlfriend?" He inquired. Crap, I didn't think that part through. I then noticed Charlie in the hallway. I was pretty sure that she was a lesbian.

I walked over to her while he stood in the same place.

"I need a favor." I whispered. She looked at me intently. "Can you pretend to be my girlfriend so this guy will leave me alone?"

"Yeah, I guess so." She replied. I grabbed her hand and took her over to him.

"This is Charlie, my girlfriend." I stated.

"I don't believe you." He stated. "You're probably just pretending to be a lesbian so I'll leave you alone."

"If I wasn't her girlfriend, would I do this?" I questioned before kissed Charlie right on the lips. I had never kissed a girl before. It was nice.

"Okay, I'll see you two later." He remarked. I then noticed that a lot of other people were looking at us. It was very awkward. I felt like I had just walked into an episode of _Faking It_ and I might have to keep this going.

"I think you just outed yourself." Charlie commented. "I need to head to class."

I couldn't help but notice how good she looked in her uniform. Did I actually like her? I was a bit confused. I began to sing one of my favorite songs as I headed to class.

 _I dive into frozen waves where the past comes back to life_ _  
_ _Fight fear for the selfish pain it was worth it every time_ _  
_ _Hold still right before we crash cause we both know how this ends_ _  
_ _A clock ticks till it breaks your glass and I drown in you again_

 _Cause you are the piece of me I wish I didn't need_ _  
_ _Changing relentlessly still fine and I don't why_

 _If all love is tragedy why are you my remedy?_ _  
_ _If all love's insanity why are you my clarity?_ _  
_ _If all love is tragedy why are you my remedy?_ _  
_ _If all love's insanity why are you my clarity?_

 _Why are you my clarity?_ _  
_ _Why are you m_ y _remedy?_ _  
_ _Why are you my clarity?_ _  
_ _Why are you my remedy?_

 _If all love is tragedy why are you my remedy?_ _  
_ _If all love's insanity why are you my clarity?_

Sarah's POV

So I recently found out that my brother was going to be coming back for Homecoming. I was excited because I hadn't really seen him since he joined the Air Force. I was surprised that they were just giving him leave so early.

What I also found out was that there was there was a Glee club again. I had been told that there wouldn't be one. Since I had a free period at the beginning of the day, I decided to look into it. I headed to the choir room where I saw a familiar face.

"Rachel?" I asked.

"I'm sorry, do I know you?" She questioned.

"It's Sarah Puckerman. You used to date my brother." I explained.

"Wow, you've really grown up since the last time that I saw you." She admitted. "I didn't know that you would be coming here. So were you thinking about joining Glee club? By the way, I love your outfit."

I was wearing a blue floral dress along with a floral headband.

"Yeah, I was wondering if I could audition right now if that's alright." I stated.

"Sure what did you want to sing?" She asked as she took out some sheet music.

"I actually wanted to do an original song." I stated.

 _Tears fall and I know that this is just a part of life  
Tears fall and I know that this is just a part of life_

 _I've had of you hiding us, how you hurt me you don't see  
Your true colors show up a little better while you keep on playing me  
I put my hands back and I throw all my love cause I felt you driving me  
Into a deep darkness, into the darkness _

_And I don't let you see me cry, didn't ask why  
Just told you that you're leaving tonight, this is our goodbye_

 _Tears fall and I know that this is just a part of life  
Tears fall and I know that this is just a part of life_

 _I watch you leave couldn't breathe couldn't cry feel like I was dying  
Then I let a tear fall let myself feel it all  
And I now know and now I know I'm gonna survive if I let a single tear fall  
Drown myself in it all _

_Tears fall and I know that this is just a part of life  
Tears fall and I know that this is just a part of life  
Tears fall and I know that this is just a part of life  
Tears fall and I know that this is just a part of life_

"That was really good." She commented. "How old were you again?"

"I'm 14." She answered.

"Well I can tell that you have some real talent as a songwriter." She stated. I couldn't help but smile. "You're in."

One thing that I liked about high school was the boys. They were starting to go through puberty and I noticed. I was still a virgin, but I had made out with a few different guys.

Charlie's POV

So I was kind of happy. Marley had kissed me. I knew it wasn't a real kiss, but I honestly didn't care. It felt like a real kiss. There was also the fact that she had to pretend to be my girlfriend at least for a little while longer. Plus being her fake girlfriend could give me a chance to find out if she wants to be my real girlfriend. It would be just _Faking It,_ my new favorite show, except it would turn out better.

 _If you love somebody better tell while they're here cause  
They may just run away from you  
You'll never know quite when, well then again it just depends on  
How long a time is left in you _

_I've had the highest mountain, I've had the deepest river  
You can have it all but life keeps moving , now take it in but don't look down _

_Cause I'm on top of the world, I'm top of the world  
Been waiting on this for a while now, paying my dues to the dirt  
I've been waiting to smile been holding it in for a while  
Take you with me if I can, been dreaming of since a child, I'm on top of the world_

 _Oh, oh, oh  
Oh, oh, oh _

_Cause I'm on top of the world, I'm top of the world  
Been waiting on this for a while now, paying my dues to the dirt  
I've been waiting to smile been holding it in for a while  
Take you with me if I can, been dreaming of since a child, I'm on top of the world_

 _And I know it's hard when you're falling down and it's a long way up when you hit the ground  
But get up now, get up, get up now  
And I know it's hard when you're falling down and it's a long way up when you hit the ground  
But get up now, get up, get up now _

_Cause I'm on top of the world, I'm top of the world  
Been waiting on this for a while now, paying my dues to the dirt  
I've been waiting to smile been holding it in for a while  
Take you with me if I can, been dreaming of since a child, I'm on top of the world_

I headed to the choir room during lunch because Rachel said that she needed to see me. I was a little confused because she wasn't there. Instead, there was a blonde woman around the same age as her.

"I was looking for Rachel." I stated.

"You must be her then." She stated as she turned around. "My name is Quinn and I'm your sister."

"You weren't at the funeral." I pointed out.

"I was never on good terms with him." She answered. "He kicked me out of the house when he found out that I was pregnant. You were probably better off not knowing him, but I would like to get to know you. I see you're on the Cheerios."

"Well I just turned out to be good enough even though I was expecting to fail." I explained. "I promised my mom I wouldn't quit and all my attempts to get kicked off haven't worked."

"Well I got kicked off because I was pregnant, but you don't want to do that." She stated.

"That's not going to happen." I remarked. "I'm gay. Now if you excuse me I have to go and meet my fake girlfriend. It's a bit of a long story."

I went to see Marley in the cafeteria. I decided to lean in close to her.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"I'm here with my girlfriend." I answered. "If people think that we're dating, we should go with it."

"That seems like a bad idea." She remarked.

"Well it was your idea in the first place." I stated. "We should probably keep this up for a little while."

Tobias's POV

I couldn't help but a little disappointed that the girl that I liked was a lesbian, but I could find someone else. I could probably get with another freshman. Freshman girls were easy after all. I spotted one with long brown hair in a blue floral dress and knew that she would do.

"Hey, Sweet Thang." I greeted her.

"I'm not interested." She replied. "I'm not into bad boys."

"I can show all sorts of things, though." He replied. "I can rock your virgin world."

"The answer is no. Now I have to get to Glee club." She answered.

Well if she was in the Glee club, I would join the Glee club to get closer to her. I knew the song that I was going to sing.

 _Oh yeah, yeah, oh yeah, yeah, yeah  
Oh yeah, yeah, oh yeah, yeah, yeah_

 _Never had much faith in love or miracles  
Never wanna put my heart on the line  
But swimming in your world is something spiritual  
I'm born again every time you spend the night_

 _Cause your sex takes me to paradise  
Yeah your sex takes me to paradise and it shows yeah, yeah, yeah_

 _Cause you make me feel like I've been locked out heaven  
For too long, for too long  
Yeah you make me feel like I've been locked out heaven  
For too long, for too long_

 _Oh yeah, yeah, oh yeah, yeah, yeah  
Oh yeah, yeah, oh yeah, yeah, yeah_

 _You bring me to my knees, you make me testify  
You can make a sinner change his ways  
Open up your gates cause I can't wait to see the light  
And right there is where I wanna stay_

 _Cause your sex takes me to paradise  
Yeah your sex takes me to paradise and it shows yeah, yeah, yeah_

 _Cause you make me feel like I've been locked out heaven  
For too long, for too long  
Yeah you make me feel like I've been locked out heaven  
For too long, for too long_

 _Oh yeah, yeah, oh yeah, yeah, yeah  
Oh yeah, yeah, oh yeah, yeah, yeah_

"Okay, welcome to The New Directions, Tobias." The director, whose name I didn't care to learn said, though I did wonder if she was single. "So I want us to prepare for our first performance at the Homecoming Assembly. We will be singing a song from the hit movie, _A Fault In Our Stars."_

So on Friday, we were all in the gym wearing matching blue shirts and black pants. I couldn't help but wonder how long it would be until I could get Sarah's off.

 _Boom, boom, boom, clap_

 _You're picture perfect blue, sunbathing on the moon_ _  
_ _Stars shining as your bones illuminate_ _  
_ _First kiss just like a drug under your influence_ _  
_ _You took me over you're the magic in my veins_

 _This must be love_

 _Boom clap the sound in my heart, the beat goes on and on and on and on_ _  
_ _Boom clap you make me feel good come on to me come on to me now_ _  
_ _Boom clap the sound in my heart, the beat goes on and on and on and on_ _  
_ _Boom clap you make me feel good come on to me, come on to me now_

 _You are the light and I will follow, you let me lose my shadow_ _  
_ _You are the sun, a glowing halo, and you keep burning me up with all your love_

 _Boom clap the sound in my heart, the beat goes on and on and on and on_ _  
_ _Boom clap you make me feel good come on to me come on to me now_ _  
_ _Boom clap the sound in my heart, the beat goes on and on and on and on_ _  
_ _Boom clap you make me feel good come on to me, come on to me now_ _  
_ _Boom clap the sound in my heart, the beat goes on and on and on and on_ _  
_ _Boom clap you make me feel good come on to me come on to me now_ _  
_ _Boom clap the sound in my heart, the beat goes on and on and on and on_ _  
_ _Boom clap you make me feel good come on to me, come on to me now_

I hoped it wouldn't be long.

So Marley wound up with a little more than she bargained for, but maybe she does feel something for Charlie. Also Charlie met Quinn and we met Sarah and Tobias. The songs are "Clarity" by Zedd, "Tears Fall" by Jacquie Lee, "On Top of the World" by Imagine Dragons, "Locked Out of Heaven" by Bruno Mars and "Boom Clap" by Charli XCX. Please don't forget to review.


	4. Chapter 3

Charlie's POV

I had just finished my early morning Cheerios practice and was in the locker room with a few of the other girls that had gotten done early.

"So would any of you be interested in joining the show choir?" I asked as I began to undress. "It's actually kind of fun and if you don't want to take my word for it, ask Nikki."

"You know Sue doesn't like that kind of stuff." Jane Oh declared as she entered the shower. She was short and of Asian descent. "It doesn't really seem like a way to get in her good graces."

"I don't really care about being in her good graces." I pointed out as I entered my own and turned on the tap. I had to say that I liked being able to see the other girls undress even though I couldn't do anything. I didn't want to either because I had a fake girlfriend that possibly liked me for real.

While I was washing myself, I couldn't help but someone hear singing. I turned my head and saw that it was one of the sophomores, Allison Clark. She was about average height and of Filipino descent. She had a nice voice.

 _I feel the earth move under my feet  
I feel the sky tumbling down  
I feel my heart start to tremble whenever you're around_

 _Oh baby when I see your face as mellow as the month of May  
Oh darling, I can't stand it when you look at me that way_

 _I feel the earth move under my feet  
I feel the sky tumbling down  
I feel my heart start to tremble whenever you're around_

 _Oh darling when you're near me and you tenderly call my name  
I know that my emotions are something I just can't tame  
I've just got to have you baby_

 _I feel the earth move under my feet  
I feel the sky tumbling down, tumbling down  
I feel the earth move under my feet  
I feel the sky tumbling down  
I just lose control down to my very soul  
I get hot and cold all over, all over, all over, all over _

_I feel the earth move under my feet  
I feel the sky tumbling down  
I feel the earth move under my feet  
I feel the sky tumbling down, tumbling down, tumbling down, tumbling down _

Once we were back in our uniforms, I got with Nikki. The two of us went to see Allison as she was leaving the gym.

"We need to talk to you." I declared.

"Um, about what?" Allison asked nervously.

"We heard you singing the locker room." Nikki replied. "We were wondering if you wanted to join the Glee club."

"I didn't even know that we had a Glee club." She remarked.

"Word is slowly spreading." I pointed out. "We need more members to compete. How about you come to meeting and if you don't like it, you can leave?"

"Okay sure." She agreed.

The three of us then headed to the choir room and I took a seat next to Marley.

"Okay, everyone we will be covering two groundbreaking albums for women this week: Carole King's _Tapestry_ and Alanis Morrissette's _Jagged Little Pill."_ Rachel explained.

"So we just sing any song from either CD?" I asked.

"Yes." She confirmed. I smiled and walked to the center of the room. I noticed Nikki giving me the 'Rock on' fingers.

 _I want you to know that I'm happy for you_ _  
_ _I wish nothing but the best for you both_ _  
_ _And older version of me, is she perverted like me_ _  
_ _Would she go down on you in the theatre_ _  
_ _Does she speak eloquently and would she have your baby_ _  
_ _I'm sure she'd make a really excellent mother_

 _Cause the love that you gave that we made wasn't able_ _  
_ _To make it enough for you to be open wide, no_ _  
_ _And every time that you speak her name does she know_ _  
_ _How you told me that you'd hold me till you died_ _  
_ _Till you died, but you're still alive_

 _And I'm here to remind you_ _  
_ _Of the mess you left when you went away_ _  
_ _It's not fair to deny me_ _  
_ _Of the cross I bear that you gave to me_ _  
_ _You, you, you oughta know_

 _Cause the joke that you laid on the bed that was me_ _  
_ _And I'm not gonna fade as soon as you close your eyes and you know it_ _  
_ _And every time that I scratch my nails down someone else's back_ _  
_ _I hope you feel it, well can you feel it_

 _And I'm here to remind you_ _  
_ _Of the mess you left when you went away_ _  
_ _It's not fair to deny me_ _  
_ _Of the cross I bear that you gave to me_ _  
_ _You, you, you oughta know_

"Well now." Rachel replied. She seemed to be shocked by my choice. Had she forgotten the most famous song from the album?

Silas's POV

Being gay in high school isn't the easiest thing. Being gay and black in high school, or really anywhere is even harder. Things had definitely advanced recently, but they still had a way to go. Dating wasn't easy. Luckily there was a thing called Tinder. I was going to meet my date in the lunchroom.

"You're Arturo?" I asked as I sat down at the table. He was a little bit short and Hispanic.

"Yes and you're Silas?" He responded. I nodded. "So what do you like to do?"

"I like AV club. I create movies and stuff." I explained. "What about you?"

"I'm a runner. I love to run." He explained. "So do you sing by any chance? I'm asking because I'm in the glee club and we're looking for new members."

"I don't think what a glee club is." I admitted.

"It's where we sing covers of songs." He explained. "This week we're covering songs by Carole King and Alanis Morrissette."

"Well I do like me some Alanis." I stated. "I wouldn't mind singing with you. How about after we finish lunch, we go somewhere and do that?"

After I finished my microwaved orange chicken, we headed to the auditorium.

 _I had no choice but to hear you_ _  
_ _You stated your case time and again_ _  
_ _I thought about it_ _  
_ _You treat me like I'm a princess_ _  
_ _I'm not used to liking that_ _  
_ _You ask how my day was_

 _You've already won me over in spite of me_ _  
_ _Don't be alarmed if I fall head over feet_ _  
_ _Don't be surprised if I love you for all that you are_ _  
_ _I couldn't help it's all your fault_

He then started singing the next verse.

 **Your love is thick and it swallowed me whole** **  
** **You're so much braver than I gave you credit for** **  
** **That's not lip service**

 ** _You've already won me over in spite of me_** _ **  
**_ ** _And don't be alarmed if I fall head over feet_** _ **  
**_ ** _And don't be surprised if I love you for all that you are_** _ **  
**_ ** _I couldn't help it's all your fault_**

 _You are the bearer of unconditional things_ _  
_ _You held your breath and the door for me_ _  
_ _Thanks for your patience_

 **You're the best listener that I've ever met** **  
** **You're my best friend, best friend with benefits** **  
** **What took me so long**

 ** _I've never felt this healthy before_** _ **  
**_ ** _I've never wanted something rational_** _ **  
**_ _I am aware now_ **I am aware now**

 ** _You've already won me over in spite of me_** _ **  
**_ ** _And don't be alarmed if I fall head over feet_** _ **  
**_ ** _And don't be surprised if I love you for all that you are_** _ **  
**_ ** _I couldn't help it's all your fault_** _ **  
**_ ** _You've already won me over in spite of me_** _ **  
**_ ** _And don't be alarmed if I fall head over feet_** _ **  
**_ ** _And don't be surprised if I love you for all that you are_** _ **  
**_ ** _I couldn't help it's all your fault_**

Marley's POV

So it seemed like we had a few more members today. I was currently going out with Charlie. Her idea was that in order to be believable as a couple, we should go on dates so people could say that they saw us outside of school. So we were at Breadstix. I wore a pink sweater and blue skirt and she wore a black fringe dress.

"So do you like _Arrow?"_ I asked her.

"I love Arrow." She replied. "Thea Queen is a total babe and I'm digging the new hairstyle, even though I could never rock short hair."

"You probably could." I replied.

"I would look good but I love these long flowing locks too much to cut them." She explained. "So how do you like kissing me?"

"You're a really good kisser, but I've kissed any other girls." I answered.

"What about sex?" She questioned.

"What about it?" I responded.

"Have you ever had it?" Charlie clarified.

"No." I replied with a blush.

"You don't know what you're missing then." She stated. "But don't do it with a guy. Only a girl can know how to really please you."

"I'll keep that in mind." I replied. "So do you know what to order?"

"I've never really been here before. What's good?" She questioned.

"I really like the chicken parmesan." I told her as the waiter came to the table.

"What can I get you ladies tonight?" She asked.

"I'll the spaghetti and one order of chicken parmesan for her." Charlie answered. "With Coke for me and what do you like to drink?"

"Milk is fine." I replied before the waitress left. "I didn't need you to order for me and why did you ask if you already knew what you wanted to get?"

"Well it's easier to share if we get different things." She pointed out. "You know I think you should move over."

"Why?" I questioned.

"Who would you buy is a couple more?" She asked. "Two people who are sitting across from each other or two people who can't keep their hands off of us each other?"

"I don't know if I'm okay with you touching me." I admitted. Though, the image of her feeling me up was kind of hot.

"Well I wasn't going to touch your boobs because this is a family restaurant." She explained. "Let's just try it out and if you're uncomfortable, we can stop doing it."

I had a lot of fun on the date. I couldn't believe that the best date that I'd ever had wasn't really a date at us. I felt that since I wasn't trying to impress anyone, I could just be myself with her.

"So did you ever think that maybe the reason that you're not comfortable being touched is you haven't touched yourself enough?" She asked.

"What do you mean?" I questioned. I had an idea but I wasn't going to say it out loud.

"Do you masturbate?" She inquired. That was what I was thinking.

"Umm…" I stammered.

"You should try it out." She suggested. "Just think of something sexy or look at something sexy, strip naked and do your thing."

When I got home, my mom wasn't there. She was working tonight. She had gotten a job as a cook at a nice restaurant. It was a definitely a step up from being a lunch lady. I went to my room and took out my laptop. I couldn't believe that I would about to listen her suggestion. I pulled up a video of Megan Fox and Amanda Seyfried kissing in _Jennifer's Body._

I couldn't believe how good it felt. I thought it would make me feel dirty but it was euphoric. I couldn't help but sing to myself as I was done.

 _Looking out on the morning rain I used to feel uninspired  
And when I knew I had to face another day, lord, it made me feel so tired  
Before the day I met you, life was so kind  
But your love was the key to my piece of mind _

_Cause you make me feel, you make me feel  
You make me feel like a natural woman  
Cause you make me feel, you make me feel  
You make me feel like a natural woman_

 _Oh baby what you done to me (what you done to me)  
You make me feel so good inside (good inside)  
And I just wanna be (wanna be)  
Close to you, you make me feel so alive_

 _Cause you make me feel, you make me feel  
You make me feel like a natural, natural woman  
Cause you make me feel, you know you make me feel  
You make me feel like a natural woman_

 _Cause you make me feel, you make me feel  
You make me feel like a natural woman, natural woman _

I think realized that it wasn't Megan Fox I was thinking about. It was Charlie.

Allison's POV

So I joined the Glee club. I hoped that it would finally be a place that I would feel happy. I thought cheerleading would help with that, but the happiness seemed to stop when I was off the field. I wasn't even sure what was wrong with me. I hoped that I would be able to find it out soon. My parents didn't know what was wrong either.

At the end of the week, Ms. Berry got us on stage to perform a song.

 _I recommend gettin' your heart trampled on to anyone(Yeah yea)_ _  
_ _I recommend walking around naked in your livin' room(Yeah)_ _  
_ _Swallow it down (What a jagged a little pill?)_ _  
_ _It feels so good (Swimming in your stomach)_ _  
_ _Wait until the dust settles_

 _You live you learn, you love you learn_ _  
_ _You cry you learn, you lose you learn_ _  
_ _You bleed you learn, you scream you learn_

 _Wear it out (The way a three year old would do)_ _  
_ _Melt it down (You're gonna have to eventually anyway)_ _  
_ _The fire trucks are coming up around the bend_

 _You live you learn, you love you learn_ _  
_ _You cry you learn, you lose you learn_ _  
_ _You bleed you learn, you scream you learn_ _  
_ _Hey, hey, hey, hey_

 _You grieve you learn, you choke you learn_ _  
_ _You laugh you learn, you choose you learn_ _  
_ _You pray you learn, you ask you learn_ _  
_ _You live you learn_

I wasn't sure what I was going to do. _  
_

So more new characters, including one who's not in the Glee club. Marley's also starting to fall for Charlie. The songs are "I Feel the Earth Move" and "You Make Me Feel Like A Natural Woman" by Carole King and "You Oughta Know" "Head Over Feet" and "You Learn" by Alanis Morrissette. Please don't forget to review.


	5. Chapter 4

Marley's POV

I walked into the school wondering what I was going to do about my attraction to Charlie. I couldn't believe that she was so amazing. I was really starting to fall hard for her and I didn't even know if she really felt the same way or if she was just pretending. I couldn't help but wonder how I was going to go about finding these things out. I supposed that I could just ask her but I wanted to make sure that I said the right things to her. I had to do it right, even though I didn't know what the right way was.

I decided that I would talk to Rachel about it. I hoped that she would have some ideas for me.

"I need to talk to you about something." I stated. She didn't say anything to let me know that she was listening. "So, I have a problem. I have a crush on Charlie."

"I thought that you and Charlie were dating." She remarked.

"No, we're just pretending to date because I wanted to get this guy to leave me alone." I explained. "The only problem is now I'm falling for her and I don't know how to tell her."

"Well I think that the best way to do it is by singing." She suggested. She then went to the piano and began to play. "You should practice."

The melody sounded familiar and then I realized what the song was. I'd only ever heard it on guitar.

 _I don't know but I think may be falling for you dropping so quickly  
Maybe I should keep this to myself waiting until I know you better  
I am trying not to tell you but I want I'm scared of what you'll say  
So I'm hiding what I'm feeling but I'm tired of holding this inside my head_

 _I've been spending all my time just thinking 'bout you  
I don't know what to do I think I'm falling for you  
I've been waiting all my life and now I found you  
I don't know what to do I think I'm falling for you I'm falling for you _

_Oh I just can't take it my heart is racing  
Emotions keep spinning out _

_I've been spending all my time just thinking 'bout you  
I don't know what to do I think I'm falling for you  
I've been waiting all my life and now I found you  
I don't know what to do I think I'm falling for you I'm falling for you I think I'm falling for you _

_I can't stop thinking 'bout it I want you all around me  
And now I just can't hide it I think I'm falling for you  
I can't stop thinking 'bout it I want you all around me  
And now I just can't hide it I think I'm falling for you I'm falling for you _

_Oh, I'm falling for you_

"I hope that helps you." Rachel said as she got up.

At that point, a tall redhead entered the room.

"Miss Berry, I need to talk to you." She declared. I realized that I should probably just go.

TC's POV

My name was Hana Trenton Cettle, better known as TC. I was a sophomore and I had ADHD. Many people thought it wasn't a really thing and just something that doctors made up to put kids on medicine. I wasn't entirely sure myself. What I was looking for this year was a girlfriend. I was pretty sure that I was bisexual but since I never dated any girls, I couldn't be sure.

"What can I do for you?" Miss Berry asked.

"I was wondering if it was still possible to join your glee club." I declared.

"Yes, of course. Do you have anything that you want to sing right now?" She questioned.

"Well I actually had something prepared, but I can't remember what it was right now." I admitted.

"Hmm, do you know 'Wake Me Up' by Avicii?" She questioned. I nodded. "Sing that then."

 _Feeling my way through the darkness, guided by a beating heart_ _  
_ _I can't tell where the journey will end, but I know where to starts_ _  
_ _They tell me I'm too young to understand, they say I'm caught up in a dream_ _  
_ _Well life will pass me by if I don't open up my eyes, so that's fine by me_

 _So wake me up when it's all over when I'm wiser and I'm older_ _  
_ _All this time I was finding myself and I didn't know I was lost_ _  
_ _So wake me up when it's all over when I'm wiser and I'm older_ _  
_ _All this time I was finding myself and I didn't know I was lost_

 _I tried carrying the weight of the world, but I only have two hands_ _  
_ _Hope I get the chance to travel the world, but I don't have any places_ _  
_ _Wish I could stay forever this young, not afraid to close my eyes_ _  
_ _Life's a game made for everyone and love's the prize_

 _So wake me up when it's all over when I'm wiser and I'm older_ _  
_ _All this time I was finding myself and I didn't know I was lost_ _  
_ _So wake me up when it's all over when I'm wiser and I'm older_ _  
_ _All this time I was finding myself and I didn't know I was lost_ _  
_ _I didn't know I was lost, I didn't know I was lost_ _  
_ _I didn't know I was lost, I didn't know I was lost_

I hoped that I sounded okay. I was a bit distracted by the short that Miss Berry was wearing that also showed off her boobs. I was pretty sure that I was definitely bisexual, but I still needed to find a girlfriend to be sure. I really wanted to kiss a girl. I wondered if it was better than kissing a boy. Also if I was wearing lip gloss and she was wearing lip gloss, would they blend together to make some super flavor? Was that even a thing? Did I need to be focused on that? I probably had too much coffee this money and maybe putting candy in your coffee isn't a good idea.

Charlie's POV

I wasn't completely sure but I was pretty confident that my plan to make Marley fall for me was working. I couldn't help but wonder what it would be like to have sex with her. I would probably have to ease into that since she was still a virgin. She was not even a girl virgin. She was a straight-up virgin.

"So how's Operation Get Into Marley's Pants going?" Nikki asked me.

"That's not what it's called." I declared. "If anything it would be called Operation Make Marley Love Me."

"Yeah but the other one has a better acronym." She pointed out. GIMP was not a good acronym.

"Look _,_ if I was doing this just to get laid, I probably would have given up by now." I explained. "I do want to know what love is like. I want to feel like kissing someone is just enough to get me through my day. I want someone I can talk to and not just when I naked in a bed with her."

"Do you think that Marley is this person?" She asked.

"She might be." I answered.

 _I gotta take a little time, a little time to think things over_ _  
_ _I better read between the lines in case I need it when I'm older_ _  
_ _Now this mountain I must climb feels like the world on my shoulders_ _  
_ _Through the clouds I see love shine, it keeps me warm as life grows colder_

 _In my life there's been heartache and pain, I don't know if I can face it again_ _  
_ _Can't stop now, I've traveled so far to change this lonely life_

 _I wanna know what love is_ _  
_ _I want you to show me_ _  
_ _I wanna feel what love is_ _  
_ _I know you can show me_

 _I'm gonna take a little time, a little time to look around me_ _  
_ _I've got nowhere left to hide, it looks like love has finally found me_

 _In my life there's been heartache and pain, I don't know if I can face it again_ _  
_ _Can't stop now, I've traveled so far to change this lonely life_

 _I wanna know what love is_ _  
_ _I want you to show me_ _  
_ _I wanna feel what love is_ _  
_ _I know you can show me_ _  
_ _I wanna know what love is_ _  
_ _I want you to show me_ _  
_ _I wanna feel what love is_ _  
_ _I know you can show me_

Not long after I was done, I noticed Marley. She looked really cute in a blue lace dress.

"Hey Charlie." She declared.

"Hey Babe." I responded. "What's up?"

"I…was wondering if maybe you wanted to go and see a movie with me later." She declared. She looked like she wanted to say something else but wasn't able to get it out the right way.

"Sure." I answered, but I supposed a movie date was better than nothing.

Emett's POV

I walked down the hallway and I noticed my friend Silas. It had been a little while since I had seen him. I needed to ask him if he could help me with my kleptomania. I was pretty sure that was what it was.

"Hey, I haven't seen you in a little while." I told him.

"Well, I've been a bit busy with Glee club and I have new boyfriend." He declared. "'Sup?"

"I have a bit of a problem." I explained as I went over it with him. "So what do you think I should do?"

"Well maybe you need something to take your mind off things." He suggested. "Why don't you join the glee club with me?"

"I'm not sure if that will help." I declared.

"Well you should at least try it." He offered. "You know that you love to sing."

"Are you sure that I'll even be able to join the Glee club?" I inquired.

"Yeah, we still need more members to compete." He pointed out. "Just come the meeting today and I'm sure that you will be able to get in."

I decided just to do what he said and came to the meeting and I was given an opportunity to sing.

 _Lately, I've been, I've been losing sleep dreaming about the things we could be_ _  
_ _But baby, I've been, I've been praying hard, no more counting dollars, we'll be counting stars_ _  
_ _Yeah we'll be counting stars_

 _I see this life like a swinging vine, swing my heart across the line_ _  
_ _And my face is flashing signs, seek it out and ye shall find_ _  
_ _Old, but I'm not that old, young but I'm not that bold_ _  
_ _And I don't think the world is sold, I'm just doing what we're told_

 _I feel something so right, doing the wrong thing_ _  
_ _And I feel something so wrong doing the right thing_ _  
_ _I could lie, I could lie, I could lie_ _  
_ _Everything that kills me makes me feel alive_

 _Lately, I've been, I've been losing sleep dreaming about the things we could be_ _  
_ _But baby, I've been, I've been praying hard, no more counting dollars, we'll be counting stars_ _  
_ _Lately, I've been, I've been losing sleep dreaming about the things we could be_ _  
_ _But baby, I've been, I've been praying hard, no more counting dollars, we'll be counting stars_

 _Take that money watch it burn, sink in the river the lessons I've learned_ _  
_ _Take that money watch it burn, sink in the river the lessons I've learned_ _  
_ _Take that money watch it burn, sink in the river the lessons I've learned_ _  
_ _Take that money watch it burn, sink in the river the lessons I've learned_

 _Everything that kills me makes me feel alive_

 _Lately, I've been, I've been losing sleep dreaming about the things we could be_ _  
_ _But baby, I've been, I've been praying hard, no more counting dollars, we'll be counting stars_ _  
_ _Lately, I've been, I've been losing sleep dreaming about the things we could be_ _  
_ _But baby, I've been, I've been praying hard, no more counting dollars, we'll be counting stars_

 _Take that money watch it burn, sink in the river the lessons I've learned_ _  
_ _Take that money watch it burn, sink in the river the lessons I've learned_ _  
_ _Take that money watch it burn, sink in the river the lessons I've learned_ _  
_ _Take that money watch it burn, sink in the river the lessons I've learned_

Charlie's POV

The Glee club was really starting to come together. If we could just get two more members, we would have enough to go to Sectionals. My movie date with Marley had gone well, but I still wasn't sure if she considered it a real date or not. She was a bit hard to read. Rachel had Marley and I singing a duet for some reason.

 _I know this isn't what I wanted_ _I never thought it'd come this far_ _  
_ _Just thinking back to where we started_ _and how we lost all that we are._  
 **We were young and times were easy** **but I could see it's not the same** **  
** **I'm standing here but you don't see me** **I'd give it all for that to change**

 **And I don't want to lose her** **  
** **Don't wanna let her go**

 _Standin' out in the rain,_ _need to know if it's over,_ _  
_ _Cause I would leave you alone._  
 **I'm flooded with all this pain,** **knowing that I'll never hold her**  
 ** _Like I did b_** ** _efore the storm_**

 _Trying to keep the lights from going out_  
 ** _And the clouds from ripping out my broken heart._** _ **  
**_ ** _They always say,_** ** _A heart is not a home_** _ **  
**_ ** _Without the one who gets you through the storm._**

 _Standin' out in the rain,_ _need to know if it's over,_ _  
_ _Cause I would leave you alone._  
 **I'm flooded with all this pain,** **knowing that I'll never hold her**  
 ** _Like I did b_** ** _efore the storm_**

Once the song was over, I kissed her.

So there are two more new characters and the last two will be introduced in the next one. The songs are "Fallin' For You" by Colbie Caillat, "I Want to Know What Love Is" by Foreigner, "Counting Stars" by OneRepublic and "Before the Storm" by Miley and Nick Jonas. Please don't forget to review.


	6. Chapter 5

Charlie's POV

So I wasn't sure if Marley and I were a real couple yet. It was something that I needed to ask her about. We were currently in the choir room as we waited for Rachel to return. We still needed two more people to compete at Sectionals, but we had a few weeks to get them.

She walked in definitely not in a way that I expected to see her. She was wearing a mask, a black vinyl dress with the Batman symbol, black thigh high boots, and a cape. I didn't know why she was dressed as she was. She didn't say anything and just began to sing.

 _Oh the life she has seen, oh the meaner side of me  
They took away the prophet's dream for a prophet on the street  
Cause she's stronger than you know  
A heart of steel starts to grow_

 _All his life he's been told he'll be nothing when he's old  
All the kicks and all the blows, he won't ever let it show  
Cause he's stronger than you know  
A heart of steel starts to grow _

_When you've been fighting for it all your life  
You've been struggling to make things right  
That's how a superhero learns to fly  
_ _Every day every hour turn that pain into power  
_ _You've been fighting for it all your life  
You've been working every day and night  
That's how a superhero learns to fly  
_ _Every day every hour turn that pain into power_

 _She's got lions in your heart a fire in your soul  
_ _He's got a beat in his belly so hard to control  
Cause they've too much hits gone blow for blow  
_ _Now light a match stand back watch him explode_

 _She's got lions in your heart a fire in your soul  
He's got a beat in his belly so hard to control  
Cause they've too much hits gone blow for blow  
Now light a match stand back watch him explode_

 _When you've been fighting for it all your life  
You've been struggling to make things right  
That's how a superhero learns to fly  
_ _Every day every hour turn that pain into power  
_ _You've been fighting for it all your life  
You've been working every day and night  
That's how a superhero learns to fly  
_ _Every day every hour turn that pain into power_

 _You've been fighting for it all your life  
_ _You've been struggling to make things right  
_ _That's how a superhero learns to fly_

"That sounded nice, Miss Berry, but why are you dressed like that?" Allison asked.

"I'm not Miss Berry. I'm Batbabe." Rachel replied. "This week we will be doing superhero songs and each of you will be required to perform in costume."

I had to find a costume to wear. I'd never thought about what it would be like to be a superhero. I knew that I didn't want to dress as some sort of Wonder Woman knockoff. I honestly thought that she was too perfect of a superhero. She didn't have any weaknesses. At least Superman has kryptonite.

I decided to talk to Marley about what I should wear.

"We did this two years ago." She stated.

"Did you dress up?" I asked her.

"Yeah and I still have my costume." She explained. "Do you want to see it?"

"Yes and I also need help coming up with a superhero identity of my own." I answered.

"Well what kind of superheroes do you like?" She questioned.

"I like _Arrow._ " I answered.

"Maybe you should come as an archer." She suggested. "I bet you'd look really good like that."

"Sexy kind of good?" I questioned.

"Maybe." She said with a blush.

The following day, I dressed a black leotard with a hooded leather jacket and black stockings and heels with a domino mask and a quiver. I couldn't actually bring any arrows, so I just had the bow.

"Wow you look hot." She stated. She wore a gold singlet with a rose on the front and a gold cape.

"So do you." I declared. "So who are you supposed to be?"

"I'm Woman Fierce." She said as she put her hands on her hips and smiled at me.

"Why are you doing that?" I questioned.

"It's my superhero pose." She explained. "So, who are you?"

"Black Arrow." I answered. "Now if you excuse me, I have a song to perform."

 _Stare and wonder who's here to bring you down  
I'm your martyr, I'm sure you've made the crown  
So light a fire under my bones  
So when I die for you, at least I'll die alone _

_It aint nothing for me to end up like this  
There's no comparing me this time _

_All my heroes have now become ghosts  
Sold their sorrow to the ones who paid the most  
All my heroes are dead and gone  
But down inside of me, they still live on_

 _Dark devotion in a vacant paradise  
Shows no emotion to a willing a sacrifice  
You can put a man on trial but can't make the guilty pay  
And you can cage an animal but you can't take away the rage_

 _It aint nothing for me to end up like this  
There's no comparing me this time _

_All my heroes have now become ghosts  
Sold their sorrow to the ones who paid the most  
All my heroes are dead and gone  
But down inside of me, they still live on_

 _They're all dead and gone_

Nicole's POV

So I was hanging around after school when all of a sudden, I saw a girl wearing nothing but black leotard and jacket. I noticed that she went into the Glee club room and I walked in as she was singing. She was really hot, but then I realized that was Charlie Fabray, half of the school's it couple CharMar. Still she had a nice voice.

"Hello." Miss Berry greeted me. "Were you thinking of the joining the Glee club? What's your name? I'm Miss Berry."

"It's Nicole Fletcher and I guess so." I stated. I didn't have anything better to do. "How do I join?"

"Well we're doing our superhero week this week, so you need to come back tomorrow wearing a superhero outfit of your own and sing a song somehow related to superheroes." She explained.

"What kind of superhero?" I questioned.

"Any kind that you want." She answered. From there, I headed out to the parking lot and got on my motorcycle before heading home. I wasn't entirely what kind of superhero I could be. I looked on the internet and I came up with White Queen. She was more of a villain, but I had another idea. I wore be the Red Queen.

The next day, I came to school wearing a red bustier with red leather skirt and red crown with red knee-high boots. I felt kind of silly, but honestly it was also fun.

"Alright, I'm the Red Queen and I will be singing 'Signal Fire' by Snow Patrol, the theme from _Spiderman 3."_

Spiderman 3 was terrible, but it was still better than _The Amazing Spiderman 2._

 _The perfect words never crossed my mind cause there was no in there but you  
I felt every ounce of me screaming out but the sound was trapped deep in me  
All I wanted just sped right past me while I was rooted fast to the earth  
I could be stuck here for a thousand years without your arms to drag me out _

_There you are standing right in front of me  
There you are standing right in front of me  
All this fear falls away to leave me naked  
Hold me close cause I need you to guide me to safety_

 _No I won't wait forever  
No I won't wait forever_

 _There you are standing right in front of me  
There you are standing right in front of me  
All this fear falls away to leave me naked  
Hold me close cause I need you to guide me to safety_

 _No I won't wait forever  
No I won't wait forever  
No I won't wait forever  
No I won't wait forever _

"Welcome to New Directions, Nicole, or should I say Red Queen." The teacher replied.

On the way out, I noticed a cute redhead.

"Hi, I'm TC." She stated. "You look really hot right now and I was wondering if you wanted to go on a date with me."

"You mean like a lesbian date?" I questioned.

"Yes." She confirmed. "Are you not into girls or something?"

"No, I'll do it." I told her. "What did you have in mind?"

I couldn't help but wonder how she felt about sex on the first date. I had just broken up with my boyfriend and I knew that I wanted to date strictly girls from now on. I didn't even know if I even liked boys anymore. I wasn't even sure why I went out with him to begin because my relationship with a girl was amazing.

"How about a sleepover?" I questioned.

Marley's POV

I went to Charlie's house for a date. We were only supposed to watch a movie together, but things started to get heated quickly. In not much time, I was on top of her and we were making out.

"Oh, Woman Fierce, you're so naughty." She moaned in between kisses.

"Only for you, Black Arrow." I responded. She reached inside my shirt and managed to pull my bra off.

"How did you do that?" I asked.

"It's a skill." She explained before she started to kiss me once more.

"Can I have it back?" I questioned.

"So you don't want to do this." She commented with a frown.

"I'm sorry. It's just really hard for me." I apologized.

"I can wait." She responded. "So did you have any songs that you wanted to sing for the week?"

"Well I had something that sounds kind of like a superhero song." I replied.

 _If you want it, take it, I should've said it before_ _  
_ _Tried to hide it, fake it, I can't pretend anymore_ _  
_ _I only wanna die alive, never by the hands of a broken heart_ _  
_ _I don't wanna hear you lie tonight, now that I've become who I really am_

 _This is the part where I say I don't want ya, I'm stronger than I've been before_ _  
_ _This is the part where I break free, because I can't resist it no more_ _  
_ _This is the part where I say I don't want ya, I'm stronger than I've been before_ _  
_ _This is the part when I break free, because I can't resist it no more_

 _The thought on your body, I came alive it was lethal, it was fatal_ _  
_ _But I woke up and pretend oh baby_

 _This is the part where I say I don't want ya, I'm stronger than I've been before_ _  
_ _This is the part where I break free, because I can't resist it no more_ _  
_ _This is the part where I say I don't want ya, I'm stronger than I've been before_ _  
_ _This is the part when I break free, because I can't resist it no more_

"Well wasn't she a superhero in the video?" She questioned.

"I think she was some kind of alien or something." I stated. "I know that she shot lasers out of her breasts for some reason. You think Rachel will like it?"

"I know that I like it." She said before she kissed me again. "So I think I should go if you don't want to do this."

Well that sucked. I have to learn to stop thinking and let this happen sometime. I hoped that she won't cheat on me too.

Samson's POV

I decided that I would join a club. I didn't want to do anything too dumb. I thought about the Glee club. They were doing some kind of superhero week. I just decided to dress as a spy, probably an Agent of SHIELD. Ironically, I was singing a song about a DC superhero.

 _I took a walk around the world to ease my troubled mind  
I left my body lying somewhere in the sands of time  
I watched the world float to the dark side of the moon  
I feel there is nothing I can do, yeah_

 _I watched the world float to the dark side of the moon  
After all I knew it had to be something to do with you  
I really don't mind what happens now and then  
As long as you'll be my friend at the end_

 _If I go crazy then will you still call me Superman?  
If I'm alive and well, will you be there holding my hand?  
I'll keep you by my side with my superhuman might kryptonite_

 _You call me strong, you call me weak but still your secrets I will keep  
You took for granted all the times I never let you down  
You stumbled in and bumped your head If not for me then you'd be dead  
I picked you up and put you back on solid ground_

 _If I go crazy then will you still call me Superman?  
If I'm alive and well, will you be there holding my hand  
I'll keep you by my side with my superhuman might kryptonite_

 _If I go crazy then will you still call me Superman?  
If I'm alive and well, will you be there holding my hand  
I'll keep you by my side with my superhuman might kryptonite_

Marley's POV

So now we had enough members and we were going to Sectionals. _  
_

The Glee club is now complete and Marley and Charlie are officially a couple, but Marley still has trouble getting it out of her pants. Also there's another new couple with Nicole and TC. The songs are "Superheroes" by the Script, "Heroes" by Shinedown, "Break Free" by Ariana Grande and "Kryptonite" by 3 Doors Down. Please don't forget to review.


End file.
